merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Alvarr
Alvarr is a sorcerer and warrior capable of both immense charm and shocking violence. He is a born leader and a dangerous enemy of Camelot. Frustrated with Uther's tyranny against magic, Alvarr gathered a loyal following of fellow renegades and will stop at nothing to fight for the right to practice his magic freely. Biography According to Alvarr, both his parents were sorcerers, who loved him dearly and taught him everything he knows about magic. Unfortunately, the family was captured by Uther's forces during the Great Purge and his parents were burned at the stake (apparently Alvarr witnessed this happen). He was sentenced to death as well, but shortly before his execution, whether by magic or non-magical means, he escaped and fled from Camelot. Uther had the young boy pursued for quite some time, but Alvarr managed to evade them. Heartbroken and alone, Alvarr vowed to avenge his parents and destroy Uther for his crimes against his kind. The years passed and Alvarr became a powerful sorcerer and skilled fighter. During this time, many other sorcerers who had been wronged by Uther over the years joined Alvarr's cause, the most prominent of them being, the Druid boy Mordred. With Mordred a member of his team, Alvarr grew determined to obtain the Crystal of Neahtid. A magical item hidden in the vaults of Camelot, it was an instrument of powerful magic to those who knew how to wield it, for it showed the future to the seer. Knowing that Uther's ward Morgana had a connection to Mordred, Alvarr approached her and used both his charisma and Mordred to win her over. helps Alvarr escape]]Morgana stole the crystal and handed it over to him. Unfortunately for him, Merlin had followed Morgana and later led the Knights of Camelot to their camp. Alvarr was captured and taken back to Camelot and was sentenced to death. Mordred had escaped however, despite Merlin's efforts to stop him. Uther tried Alvarr for treason and sentenced him to death, but he would not get the chance to see this. Morgana, who had now officially turned against her guardian, drugged all the guards watching Alvarr with her own sleeping draft, thus allowing him to escape. A furious Uther immediately suspected Morgana due to a previous argument with her, but was unable to prove anything (The Witch's Quickening). Personality Alvarr is charming, charismatic and a natural leader but he is also a dangerous enemy. Despite his charming demeanour, Alvarr is capable of considerable violence when necessary and was merciless towards his enemies. He even has the audacity to taunt a Knight of Camelot by demanding that he beg for his life and when the Knight refused, Alvarr killed him without hesitation or remorse, still mimicking him as he ran his sword through the Knight. Alvarr is devoted to bringing an end to Uther Pendragon's reign and was unafraid to stand up against the King himself, calling him a criminal as he was dragged down to the dungeons. ]]Alvarr is very manipulative and seemingly used Morgana's attachment to Mordred, as well as his own charm and charisma, to manipulate her in order to achieve his own goals. Alvarr noted that Morgana was very beautiful and although he manipulated her, he seemed to be genuinely attracted to her and was grateful when she helped him escape from Camelot and seemingly showed some regret for previously using her. Alvarr seemed to be a womanizer considering he already had a lover but was willing to charm Morgana to get what he wanted. He actually told his lover that Morgana was beautiful and seemed completely shameless about the fact that his lover could interpret that as him telling her that he couldn't be loyal to a single woman. Although Alvarr is violent, manipulative and a womanizer, he did have some sense of honour and did not tell Uther that Morgana was involved in the conspiracy, allowing himself to take all the blame. He also acted like a father figure to Mordred, telling him to run after their camp was attacked by Arthur and his knights. These traits indicate that Alvarr was not all an evil man, merely one who was filled with hatred towards Uther, and would go to great lengths to bring about his downfall. Abilities A skilled swordsman, Alvarr is a very powerful warrior and was the last man standing when his camp was raided by Arthur and his Knights although Arthur easily subdued him when Alvarr attacked him. Alvarr is also a sorcerer and it is implied that he may use magic to help him persuade people to join him since Gaius noted that his followers were unthinking and blinded by his charisma. Alvarr has never been shown to use magic aggressively however, even when he was surrounded by Knights of Camelot, although he did use magic to grow to a towering height before killing one of the knights. Memorable Quotes *''"Who am I to deny a man his last request?" - to Sir Radnor before killing him *"Magic is not a crime. It is a gift. I wish to walk free and without fear." - to Morgana in her chambers *"Then I die with honour. To be an enemy of Camelot is no crime."'' - to Uther Trivia *Alvarr was a fan favourite to return. Someone even went as far as to false report that he would be returning, as an April Fool's prank. Gallery References fr:Alvarr Category:Sorcerers Category:Characters Category:Enemies and Villains Category:Male Characters Category:One episode appearance Category:Alive Villains Category:Orphans Category:Magic Category:Attempted to kill Arthur Category:Magical Foes Category:Series 2 Characters Category:Series 2 Enemies Category:Non-Verbal Sorcerers Category:Old Religion Category:Alive Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Enemies of Camelot